Love in the Club
by ScandalousMuffin
Summary: Shuichi goes with Yuki to a club with Hiro and Suguru. The couple starts to heat up while on the dance floor.


**Heyo its me again. I don't feel like doing my homework so I felt like writing a yaoi instead!**

**hope you like it**

**peace out and much lurv**

--

_This is so exciting! I can't believe Yuki is coming with Hiro, Suguru, and me to a dance club. We're going to have so much fun! He's been so distand lately and we haven't had sex in so long. But he's going to attack me when he sees me in __these__ clothes. I'm going to make him beg to have sex with me tonight._

Shuichi had been planning this for months, hoping to catch Yuki on a good day when he would agree to going to a club. Now that he has, the pink haired boy couldn't contain his excitement. He practicaly bounced all around the apartment almost making Yuki throw him out again. Shuichi had his clothes layed out on the bed, trying to pick the right outfit. He had a belly shirt set out with leather pants. He had a collar to go with that outfit that had his boyfriend's named inscripted on it.Then, he had a pair of low rise jeans with a very tight shirt that said "I love pink!"

Yuki sighed at his lover and went back to his laptop. Yuki was a little excited too, but he would never tell the brat that. He had a reputation to uphold. It didn't matter to him what his lover wore. He would be in bed with him tonight either way. He had a hard time writing his novel and angrily shut it closed.

When he walked out of his room, he was suddenly assaulted by a pink monster. "Yay, Yuki! Did you finish your novel?" Yuki looked up at his lover, annoyed at how loud he was being.

"No, not yet. Now get off of me so I can take my shower."

"Oh, I need one too! Let's take it together!"

Yuki sighed. "Fine. Come on." Shuichi ran towards Yuki and held his hand. Yuki led him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He started taking off his clothes and went to turn the water on. Shuichi had somehow got tangled up in his clothes and had wanted Yuki to help him. The blonde angrily turned around and tried to take the shirt off, but his lover had been moving around too much. He threw Shuichi up against the door and assaulted his neck, trying to calm him down. Shuichi stopped moving and stood still, wanting Yuki to kiss him more. While distracting the pink singer with his kissing, he took the shirt off. Yuki stopped and hopped into the shower. Shuichi had a deep blush on his face and evntually followed the blonde.

Yuki washed his back and then moved so Shuichi could get under the water. Having his lover naked in front of him had really taken its toll on the writer. He brought the washcloth up to Shuichi's back and began to scrub it. Shuichi loved the feeling and moved closer to Yuki. The blonde started to get hard when he heard the noises his lover made. He hugged Shuichi from behind and grinded his hips into Shuichi's behind. The singer gasped and turned around towards the blonde.

He pecked Yuki on the lips and cunningly got out of his embrace. "Not now, Yuki. You have to wait until later." He winked and escaped out of the shower.

Yuki growled and was pissed off. He was now sexually frustrated and left to deal with his hard on by himself. He masturbated while thinking of giving his pink haired lover his punishment for leaving him tonight. He smirked when he pictured himself thrusting into Shuichi and the singer crying out to give him more. He finally came and watched it go down the drain. He cleaned himself and stepped out. He dried himself and started to get ready to go out.

--

When the four of them got to the dance club, they were able to feel the vibrations shaking the whole ground. The three bandmates ran towards the door, leaving behind a very regretful Yuki. Shuichi turned around when he realized his lover wasn't behind him. He walked back towards the car and stood in front of his lover. He moved his face towards the writer's to kiss him, but Yuki scoffed and walked away.

Shuichi gasped and tried to keep up with his lover. The band and Yuki got in the club as VIPs and headed towards the dance floor. Yuki headed towards the bar and ordered a couple of drinks for the group. Hiro and Suguru had been on the dance floor grinding with guys they just met and seemed to be having a good time. Yuki headed towards a booth and waited for his lover to come back to him. He didn't have to wait long when he saw the pink hair coming through the crowd. Yuki chuckled when he realized how easy it was to stop the singer.

It wasn't long until a very sweaty Shuichi came to the couch. The booth seemed like a private room. It had a couch that curved along the table and was seperate from the dance floor. It had curtains around each booth to give it its privacy.

The singer sat down next to Yuki and took a sip of the drink. It wasn't strong. Shuichi really couldn't handle his liquor and Yuki knew never to make that mistake again. Shuichi turned towards his lover, already a little tipsy. He kissed the writer fiercely and Yuki didn't repond back. The singer stopped and looked at his lover. Yuki smirked slightly and kissed Shuichi passionately. _I'm the seme in this relationship._ He licked at the other's bottom lip and Shuichi willingly opened his mouth for Yuki's tongue.

Shuichi always melted when Yuki started french kissing him. He doesn't know how that tongue got so talented, but he didn't care. They made out for what seemed like forever and finally came up for air. A string of saliva connected their mouths and both boys panted heavily. Shuichi had a deep blush on his face and his eyes were open to a slit. Yuki got turned on and dragged his lover towards the dance floor.

A techno song was playing and Yuki turned Shuichi so his back was facing him. Shuichi started grinding into Yuki. The writer was getting a complete hard on. He pushed his hips into Shuichi, wanting the singer to realize that he was getting turned on. Shuichi smirked and had an evil glint in his eyes. He felt Yuki's arousal and got turned on himself, so he grinded especially hard into Yuki's pelvis. He made sure Yuki's length was in between his buttcheeks and started moving up and down. Yuki moaned and tossed his head back. He wasn't going to let the brat win this one.

He turned the singer around and started rubbing his length against Shuichi's hip. Shuichi blushed and started to grind with Yuki in tune with the music. They had certainly gotten some looks and gave others nosebleeds. When the music stopped, the two boys looked at each other and ran towards the car.

--

Yuki stepped on the gas and must have run through twenty red lights. But Shuichi was in no mood to complain. When the two got out of te car, they ran towards the elevator. Both felt the elevator was taking too long and they began to grope each other. Yuki moved his hand towards Shuichi's ass and squezzed tightly. The singer gasped and assaulted Yuki's mouth. Luckily, when the elevator got to their floor, there was nobody there.

Yuki carried Shuichi to the bedroom, getting impatient. He placed Shuichi on his back and climbed on top of him. He still had his hard on and grinded into Shuichi. Now that they were in the apartment, Shuichi didn't care how loud he was being. The pink ahired singer rocked his hips upward towards the blonde. They grinded into each other in rhythm. Yuki had to set his arousal free and he needed to do it now.

He kissed Shuichi passionately, hopefully distracting the singer. Shuichi opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out for Yuki. The writer massaged the other's tongue and licked all around Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi moaned and moved his hips forward wanting Yuki to give him more. Yuki got the message and moved his hand downward towards Shuichi's arousal. He cupped the singer's clothed erection and Shuichi moaned loudly. "Idiot. Don't moan so loud. Remember what happened last time."

"Ok, Y-Y-Yuki. I'll t-try." Yuki rubbed his finger lightly on Shuichi's member and moved his lips towards the singer's neck. He nipped and grazed his teeth on Shuichi's neck, making sure to leave a mark. He smirked at his work and then started to take his shirt off. Shuichi worked on his own clothes. When Yuki took his pants off, he moved his mouth to Shuichi's chest, sucking on his nipple. He licked around the nub and bit down. Shuichi groaned with pleasure and moved his chest up, wanting more of Yuki's warm mouth.

Yuki moved his mouth downward and licked in Shuichi's navel. It sent shudders down his spine, and he practically screamed when he felt Yuki's mouth on his member. Feeling that talented mouth on his member gave Shuichi waves of pleasure. Shuichi moved his hips wanting more of Yuki's hot mouth, but the blonde held his hips down. Shuichi whined, but he knew his loves wouldn't keep him waiting. Yuki hummed, knowing the vibrations would send Shuichi over the edge. He massaged Shuichi's balls with his two fingers. When he grazed his teeth on Shuichi's member, he was hit with the singer's climax. He made sure to drink all of it.

He came back up to his lover's face, and kissed him deeply. He moved his hand to the bedside drawer and looked for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he poured some on three of his fingers. He moved his hand towards Shuichi's entrance. He rubbed around the hole and pushed a finger in. Shuichi gasped at the feeling, but was used to it. Yuki stuck in a second finger and made a scissoring movement. He pushed his fingers in deep, looking for that special spot. When Shuichi arched his back off the bed, he knew he got it. After putting in the third finger, he made sure he loosened up Shuichi enough for his painful, waiting arousal.

Yuki took out his fingers and positioned himself. He pushed himself in fully without warning. Shuichi gripped the bedsheet and teared up a bit. Yuki made sure Shuichi got used to it and when he felt the other pushed his hips upward, he started to move in and out. He thrusted slowly at first, but eventually picked up speed. He thrusted harder and faster each second wanting to hit that sweet spot.

He moved Shuichi onto his hands and legs, knowing that it would be easier to hit the spot that way. With only one thrust, he heard Shuichi yell at the top of his lungs, asking for more. Yuki smirked and slapped Shuichi's butt. Shuichi yelled at the pain, but found it kinky. Shuichi pushed his hips back when Yuki thrusted forward. Yuki wrapped his hand around Shuichi's member, wanting the other to come before he did. Shuichi knew he wouldn't last long.

When the singer finally came, his walls clamped down on Yuki's member making him come also. Yuki layed on top of Shuichi for a minute, waiting for himself to soften enough to pull out. He layed down next to Shuichi and looked up at the ceiling, holding his lover's hand. Shuichi moved himself so his head was laying on Yuki's chest and wrapped his arm around the writer's face. Yuki moved also and wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders.

Yuki kissed Shuichi's forehead and the singer snuggled his head into the other's neck. Yuki chuckled, liking the feel of Shuichi's body warmth. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, brat."

"Brat?! But, Yuki, I-" Yuki cut him off by kissing him passionately. When they broke apart, Shuichi smiled and went back to his poisition in Yuki's arms. Shuichi went to sleep first, leaving Yuki looking at his pink haired lover.

_This guy has no idea what he does to me. If only I could live forever with him. He looks so cute when he sleeps. He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot. I'll never give him up. _Yuki's eyes had fallen shut, leaving him to dream about his lover.


End file.
